THE UNEXPECTED RETURN
by sadheart
Summary: everyone think just because i am a doctor that my life is perfect , oh they are way wrong no one know what i have been through in my life , they donnot know how its feels to lose your lovelife and the most importanr people in your life . i am Mitche Torres and this is my story - please read and review and tell what you think ?
1. Chapter 1

THE UNEXPECTED RETURN

TRAILER

_ SURPRISE

_ oh my god Shane

_**I was so happy at this moment to see my boyfriend but I did not know he won`t be my boyfriend in just a couple of minutes .**_

**_ Mitche they are something I want to tell you .**

**_oky sure , are you oky ?**

**_ no yes maybe they are something important I need to tell you .**

**_ mmm oky**

**_the lable want me to fuck dating a new girl just got signed**

_**This is how my world started to be destroyed I through that was the worest thingthat could happen to me oh I was way wrong it was just the start , that night I got the worest phone call in my life.**_

_**_**_**I Am so sorry miss torres we did everything we could do .**

_**And this when I lost my parents the people who raised me to be a better person in the future eo be a good mom ,when this moment I lost my parents I through that my world had just destroyed but I was way wrong again .**_

**_ Mitche I am so sorry to tell you this but siere had died of cancer in her liver a week ago , she told me to give you this letter to explain why she did not tell you**

_**Now I know at this moment nothing can make my life worse now my life had officially screwed . now I know there are nothing can make my life worse , everyone leaves or betray you , now I am officially are a lost case .**_

_**Will**__** Mitche meet the happiness in her life again or not ? will she let the love of her life in her life again sepically in her heart ?**_

* * *

_**please read and tell me what you think ?**_

_**love or hate it ?**_

_**like it or dislike it ? **_

_**please review**_


	2. THE START

Chapter 1

THE START

I donnot know what is so beautiful about life seriously I donnot know what is so great about it I think life is like a game you have to learn how to play it correctly and to know what road for you to go through because if you chose the wrong one you might lose the most important people to you and even it can costs yours , do you know the feeling that make you think why the hell are you still breathing and eating and seeing another day when the most important people to you arenot with you any more they cannot see another day they simply had taken away from you in just a second you wish know that you would not see them again never because if you had know that you would not see them again you would have spent every second of your day with them but of course now you can not but after all that people still think that my life is perfect just because I am a doctor a famous one I may add that all they think about they do not know how it feels to lose the most important people in your life forever that you can not see them again if you even tried , people do not how it feels to lose your lovelife your soulmate your bestfriend in your life not just that you know that he is still alive breathing and still walking in the world but you know you can not be with him and can not forgive him for what he did for you because he chose his job over you and you know however that you can not forgive him you still love him and you miss to be in his arms , and you wish that you can hear his voice again if it only for a second but you know that you can not . I am Mitche torres and this how my life stated to be destroyed and I know that I can not do anything about it .

It all started life that …

* * *

I sat up in my bed still sleepy stariny at the ceiling feeling that something bad is going to happen today but I just pushed it in the back of my head , I got up went to the bathroom took a shower got dressed and downstairs eat breakfast and I found I note from my parents that they left for work , then suddenly I felt the same feeling I felt when I woke up that something bad is going to happen so I went for a walk hoping to get rid of that feeling while I was walking I started to think about my two years boyfriend Shane Gray we meet each other at my first year at camp rock , when he was sent to camp rock to fix his bad boy image which he did everyone tells me that I was the reason even him the reason for getting the old Shane then I think of how much I miss him so much I did not hear for him in two da…

_ surprise

I screamed for the surprise and shock I turned around to face my two years boyfriend .

_ oh my god shane

I was so happy at this moment that I jumped in his waiting arms and I screamed in his ears

_ oh my god shane I missed you so much

_ I missed you too , do not I get a kiss

He said with a pouting face , I started to laugh at his pouting face then I give him a soft kiss on his lips after a few moment we a parted away to breath

_ I love you

_i love you too

After a few moments of comfortable silence he said

_ let ,s take a walk shall we

_ we shall

After walking in comfortable silence he said

_ Mitche they are something I want to tell you

_ oky sure, are you oky ?

Then I felt again the same feeling I felt when I woke up that something bad are going to happen .

_ no , yes , maybe I don not know

_ Shane are you oky ?

I asked him again because I suddenly I felt whatever he is going to say that I wonnot like it

_ Mitche they are something reaaly important I need to tell you .

_ mmm oky

_ the lable want me to fuck dating a new girl just got signed .

At this moment I felt like someone had slaped me hard on the face , this how my world had been destroyed or so I through nothing can make my life worest I wish I had know that this is just the start of destroying my life .

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	3. 2 YOU DO NOT LOVE ME

Chapter 2 you do not love

**when you love someone , you always think the good things about them , you never think that the can betray or cheat on you or they chose their jobs over you , when the person you love tells you that the love you back you believe them but in reality they do not know what love is , when you love someone they should be the most important person in your life you should never chose them second over something or someone , when you love someone you should chose them over your job and of course when you say that you love that person you should meant 100 % but if you did not meant it you should not say it in the first place .**

* * *

**_Right now I feel like someone slaped me hard on the face , do you know the feeling like someone had took soul out your body and they started laughing in your face and sometimes you feel like you want to kill someone , seriously I can not believe what I just heard the lable want him to do what ? to fuck dating another girl ? to kiss another girl even made out with her in public and he did not even tell them no because he has a girlfriend , did he seriously believe that I would be ok with him fuck dating another girl , right now I know he did not love me back like I love him because I know when you love someone you should never betray you , and ya that what I feel like right now betrayed , I really can not believe him . now back to reality ….._**

After a few minutes of silence he said

_ Mitche please say something

After another couple minutes of silence he said again

_ Mitche please

Now I decided to speak to give him a piece of my mind

_ what do you want me to say huh. You want me to say that I am ok that then you are way wrong , you did not even tell them no because you have a girlfriend oh wait a minute ex. Girlfriend …..

_ Mitche please no I do not want us to be over please let me explain …

I cut him off because I do not think that I can handle hearing his voice and did he really think that I want us to break up .

_ do you really think that I want us to be over , I really can not believe you Shane , I loved you with all my heart and soul , shane ypu do not love me because if you loved you would had told them no …..

_ no please Mitche I tried to tell them no …

_ Shane no just stop I loved you but you do not love me back , in matter fact I do not know this new Shane because my old Shane the guy who love the music with meaning would not do this to me to him to us the old Shane would not let anyone tell him what to do , as much this hurt me to say I can not be with you , because let ,s face it you do not love me because if you loved me you would have told them no .

**At this moment we both were crying , I could not care less about what he feels after all he is the one who had done this to us after all , now I could not handle to be around him so I tuned around and run home , and when I finally reached home I went straight to my room and I fell in my bed and kept crying and when they are no tears I started to think about what just happened I could not believe that he had betrayed me like that , right now at this moment I know that he do not love me , at this moment I know that my life had been destroyed or so I through again .**

* * *

I am sorry for the grammer mistakes but I hope that do not stop you to review

I will update chapter 4 next Thursday because I will be busy with school so see you next chapter hopefully

Do not forget to review and tell me what do you think


	4. please do not leave me

Chapter 4

Please do not leave me

**_you only know how much you love someone only when you lose them forever and when they die you regret every single minute you spent it away from them and then you blame yourself for their death even through you know it was not your fault but still you blame yourself , you ask yourself if you where good they would not be gone and they still will be with you , and after their death you go into desperation and start to destroy your life and after awhile you realized that they would be ashamed of you how you started to destroy your life then you feel guilty then you start to behave to make them proud even if they are dead , they can be dead to the world but they are always in your heart no matter what happens in your life_ .**

* * *

now back to reality …

_I woke uo and kept staring at the ceiling and then I remembered about what happened yesterday I can not believe him betraying me like that , I thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong , I did not even realized that I was crying but I do not care so I kept crying for what seem like hours but in reality it was a few minutes I kept crying until they are no tears left , then I know I should get up so I dragged myself to the bathroom I got showered then I went downstairs to eat breakfast then suddenly I felt the same feeling I felt not 24 hour ago that something Is going to happen then I started ti feel scared because I am afraid of what is going to happen , after I ate breakfast I found a note from my parents_

** Hey Mitche me and your father went to work**

** We will see you later**

** Love you xoxoxo**

_After I read I still fell like something bad is going to happen so I decided to distract myself so I went to watch a few movies for awhile , so I decided to watch the notebook , while I was watching I heard the house phne started to ring then I stared to feel like something bad is going to happen , I got up and went to answer it_

_ hello

_ hi can I speak to Mitchelle Torres please ?

_ this is she who is this ?

_ this is Florida hospital I called to inform you that your father Steve Torres had a car accident and we already called your mother

_ OH my god I am on my way

_I hung up I did not wait for him to reply and quickly and run to my room to grab my purse and my car keys and after I grabbed them I run to my car , Oh my god I hope he is going to be ok , and when I finally reache the hospital I run to the front_

_ Hi someone called me and told me that my dad Steve Torres had a car accident

_ oh yea he is just got out the sugrey he is in room 236 my dear

_ thank you

_i thanked the old lady then i run to the room just like i was about to open the door a docter about late 30 came out the room and he said to me_

_ hey are you Steve Torres daughter ?

_ hi yes I am his daughter is he going to ok ?

_ I think you need to sit down they are something I need to tell you

Then I started to feel like something bad is going to happen more so I sit down and I waited for him to speak

_ your dad broke a certain bone in his brain that moved from its place we tried tyo put it back at its place but we could not it is too late I am so sorry to tell you this but your dad is not going to make it

_At this moment that my life had been destroyed or so I though again , I could not believe what I just heard my dad my hero is dying and that I can not do nothing to do about it so I sobbed for all the pain I feeling right now , after a few minutes I calmed down enough so I could to talk a little_

_ c-an I see h-i-m ?

_ yes sure you can

_Then I went to the room then I froze in my place I found my dad in a hospital bed wearing a white hospital grown awake and he looked so small he turned his head around to the sound of the door opening then when he saw it was me his face light up a bit and he gives me a small smile a week one I may add_

_ Mitche

_ dady

I said between my sobbing

_ hi hi come here princesses

_ please do not leave me dady

_ Mitche listen to me clearly and remember every word I am going to say

_ o-k-y

_ Mitche take care of yourself you are young strong beautiful smart and funny young lady do not let anyone tell you over wise and Mitche do not ever listen to your brain , always use your heart because your heart has all the answers an Mitche forgive Shane he did not mean to hurt you …..

_I looked at him shocked because I am sure that I did not tell anyone I was about to ask him who told him but he seems lik he read my thoughts because he answered my question_

_ I know about what Shane did and I also know that he is very sorry and I know you thought he betrayed you but he just comfushed young boy and he does not what to do , he did not mean to hurt you so I want you to promise me that you will forgive Shane and to give him another chance , take care of yourself Mitche I love you baby girl .

_And with that he said his last words and the machines that kept him alive for this long made a sound telling me that he died then doctors and nurses come running in the room trying to bring him back but I know that it is already too late , at this moment I was crying so hard but I manged to say something to him even he was already died_

_ I promise dady and I love you too

_Then I kissed his pale forhead and went out the room and sat at one of the waiting chairs and kept crying then I started to think how my life turned around to this way just a few days ago I was happy with my boyfriend and with my parents and with my bestfriend sinc kindergarden Sierre , but now at this moment I know that my life had officially destroyed or so I though again after a few minutes I heard my mum running toward me and talking to me at the same time_

_ Mitche Mitche is your dad ok ?

_As much I know what I am about to tell her to hurt her but I know she need to know the truth_

_ mom d-ad d-i-ed the-y could n-ot sa-v-e him

_I was not sure if mom heard me but then I know she did heard me because then she froze in her place her face become pale then what I did not expect ahe lost her consicion then I quickly run to my mom and kept yelling her name_

_ mom mom mom

Anyone help me please

_And right at time the doctors and nurses come running toword me and took my mom out my hands into one of the rooms , then I started to cry so hard again , I am really can not believe my luck it seems that everyone I love is keep taking away from me , after a few minutes the same doctor that told me that my dad wonot make itcome out my mom room and was walking toward methen suddenly I started to fell the same feeling that something bad is going to happen then I started to feel scared and worried again oh my god please take me now ._

* * *

**Oky this is the longest chapter I ever written**

**So please review and tell me what you think of it and tell me if I should keep writing or not**

**But I have a surprise for you the next chapter I will skip a few years in her life and she will close to her happy ness again and I mean by that she and Shane will meet again and at the end will get together again**

**So I will see you next week**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	5. after 5 years

**_ Chapter 5_**

** After 5 years**

What would you do when the people you love had taken away from you slowly away from your life forever and you wish you know how to stop them for leaving and how to save them for death , and you only know how much you love them only when they leave or die and when they die you become so scared how your life had taken away from you in just seconds without you knowing then you ask yourself what have you have done for them to be taken away from you and you blame yourself for their death even if you know it is not your fault but still you blame yourself but at the end you know that you have to live your life day by day .

* * *

Everyone think just because I am a doctor a famous one I may add that my life is perfect they do not know what I have been through , they do not know how it feels to lose the most important people in your life like your parents your first love and finally your childhood friend more like a sister .

Now it look like I confused you ….

Now back to reality …

5 years ago I lost my true first Shane Gray 1 one connect 3 I broke up with him when he betrayed me , not long after losing my true love I lost my hero my dad in a car accident he broke a certain bone in his brain that lead to his death , then I lost my mom the woman who raised me who would do anything for me I still remember the day she died from cancer like it was yesterday

_**Flashback **_

It have been few days since my dad died and we also found out that my mom has cancer and she only has few days before she die the doctors releashed her from the hospital only two days ago now she is in her room resting while I am in my room resting my back on my bed and kept staring at the ceiling and started to thin how my life turned around to this way after a few minutes of silence I got up and went to my parents room to check on her when I reached her room I was shocked was understand I found my mom on her bed she had a pale face very pale and she was barely breathing , she opened her eyes when she heard the door her face light up a bit when she saw me she mentioned to me with her hands to come and sit next to her on the bed and then I hold her hand for dear life after a few minutes of silence she said to me after she collected her thoughts

_ Mitch I am going to miss you so much and listen to me now carefully and remember every word I say you are beautiful smart young lady do not let anyone tell you over wise , I know that you are sad because you lost Shane first then your dad and now me but that does not mean that me and your dad are not with you here that we are not with you we are always in your heart , so take care of yourself Mitche and promise me that you would try and forgive Shane one day I know that you still love him , I love you so much baby girl .

And with that I know that my mom had said her last words to me then died with her last breath , at this point I was crying so hard because I just lost my mom at this moment I thought that my life had been officially destroyed or so I though again .

_**End of flashback **_

After she died I thought that my life had officially over or so I thought I did not think that my life could be more screwed but what I did not expect is to lose my childhood friend Sierre also not only a couple days later after my mom death I lost my best friend , I still remember the day I found out that she died with the same kind of cancer that took my mom away from me .

_**Flashback**_

It has been a couple days since my mom passed away , now I was sitting on the sofa in the living room staring at the black T.V thinking how my life turned around this way first I lost my true love Shane then I lost my hero my dad then I lost my mom I think I lost all the people that mean the world to me …

The sound of knocking in the door ripped me out my thoughts then I started to feel the same feeling that something bad is going to happen then I started to feel scared again , so I got up and went to answer the door I was surprised to found Sierra parents in front of me and not only that they also look sad I wonder why , then I invited them in and led them to the living room they sat on the couch and I sit in the sofa opposite from them after a few minutes of silence they said

_ we are sorry about your parents and we are also sorry about we are about to tell you this but sierra died a week ago from cancer .

_ WHAT

I was so shocked I just heard that my childhood friend more like a sister sierra died from cancer the same kind that took my mom from me , after a few minutes of silence me deep in thoughts I was ripped out my thoughts by her parents

_ we are so sorry Mitche sierra wanted us to give you this letter to explain why she did not tell you about her cancer when we found out .

I took the letter from them then they left the house leaving me in the empty house with sierra letter after a few more minute of silence I opened the letter and started to read it

_**Dear Mitche **_

_**First I love you so much never think over wise I did not tell you about my cancer because I know that you just lost Shane then you lost your dad then your mom and you werte sad enough I did not want to make you more sad so that why I did not tell you , and Mitche try and forgive Shane one day I know that you love him and you will always love him no matter what , I love you so much Mitche never forget that.**_

_**Love you xoxoxo**_

With that I read my childhood friend lost words and with that I know I lost all the most important people in my life.

* * *

Love or hate IT ?

I am sorry to say this but I do not know when I will update again because I will be busy with studying because my final exams is coming up so I need to study hard but I will try to update as soon I can and I hope that do not stop you from review

So please review and tell me what do you think ?

And please wish me luck for the exams

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. suprise

Chapter 6 surprise

They are two kinds of surprise good and bad , bad like seeing someone you hate from your past or someone you love got sick with a disease that have no medican will work and at the end and you love that person so at the end you become heartbroken , the good ones like seeing someone from your past after long time may be that someone your love life or an old friend , at the end you are the only one that decide if your surprise is good or bad .

* * *

MICTCHE POINT OF VIEW

Wow . I never thought that my life would ever turn this may now it look like that I confused you more , so I am doctor Mitchelle Torres one of the most successful and famous doctors in the world , I am a doctor specialized for cancer , I am so famous from all the researchs I had ever done to find a medican for cancer specially for the people that at last level of cancer and for the people that they are at the death bed , now you may ask why I did choosed to be a doctor specially for cancer not a singer like I dreamt to be ? well I am a doctor not a singer for three reasons 1) because my parents were they last people to hear me singing before they died 2) I lost my love life Shane when he chose singing over me so I am broke up with him because he simply betrated me at least that what I felt and because when you really love someone you always choose them over the fame or anything , and you know truly if the other person really loves you when they get have to choose between fame or love they will always choose love but when he choosed fame over me without second thoughts I know that he never truly loved me 3) I became a doctor because I lost two of the most important people in my life because of cancer and because I can not image mamy people die because of it everyday and many people get their heart broken because losing someone dear to your heart , so I wanted to change that plus when I was at high school I always loved math and was good at it , so when I lost my mom and my childhood friend because of cancer so I decided that when I grow up I wanted to become a doctor and to do many researches to find a medican for people who are dieing or at last level of cancer , so now7 years later you may be wondering what happened to me in those 7 years before I become a famous doctor , no where shall I begin after my parents died I was 16 so it was not legal to live on my own so Mr And Mrs jonas took me in their house and treated me like their daughter that they never had so after a couple of days we moved to England so I can start new chapter in my life and to try to move on from what happened in my life that was their words not mine , anyway they were doctors so they insipered me more and they make more demaned to become a doctor so after I finished senior year I went to college while I was still at college I stared my researches after 4 years I finished college now you may be wondering sinc I am a doctor I should have studied more than 4 years but I worked my ass off in this 4 years so I can get out college early not only that I got also my degree anyway after those 4 years I was half way through my research and after I year I become one of the most young successful doctor in the world all of that because of my successful researches , so now I discovered a medican and I am already tried it on animals so now I need to test on someone to see if it will give me the same results that I got with animals or not , but if not I will do more research on that person .

So now back to reality …

Now I am sitting in my lab doping more research to see if I can make the medician work faster , while I am doing more researches I am searching to find someone to test it on but I started to lose hope that I will find someone because I am already a couple of people here in hospitals in England to test the medician on them but they always refuse because I am not 100 % sure that it will work in them like it worked in animals so they refuse saying they prefer to spent the rest of time left with the people the love and not to die faster who give them the idea that they may die faster I am seriously do not know they did not even think for a second that it may work , so here I am sitting in my private lab bored out my mind because I can not make anymore researches to inprove my medician anymore without actually testing it on someone , right now I started to think about giving up because no one will approve for me to test it on them , while I was thinking about giving up I heard my cell ringing so I got up and went to my purse then I answered praying to god that it is not another fan of mine .

_ hi can I speak to doctor Mitchelle Torres please ? , said a polite male on the other side of the phone so then I answered

_ this is she who am I talking to ?

_ oh hi doctor Mitchille I am doctor Davis from L.A hospital I studied with you at college at England

_ oh hi doctor Davis how are you ?

_ I am fine thank you , I called to ask to see if you still looking for someone to test on your medician ?

_ oh ya I am still looking for someone but I did not have much luck why are you asking if I may ask ?

_ we have here in L.A hospital a woman at late 40 had cancer and she is at last level of cancer when I saw how sad they were when they had know that they are no medician or anything they can do for her to live then I remembered your medician so I told them about it and that you are looking for someone to test it one they were happy and the woman and her family wanted you to test it on her so I told them that I will connect you right away , so what you think ?

_ yes ya you just made my day I was starting to lose hope thank you , can you send me her fle file please and can you be sure that she and her family know that I am not 100% sure that it will work please ?

_ yes of course In matter fact I can email you her profile right now , and second she know that it is not 100% sure.

_ thank you doctor Davis , bye

_ you welcome doctor Mitchelle , bye .

Oh my god I can not believe this that I finaly found someone who want to take the risk with me and she know that I am not 100% sure that it will work , this is just wow , so after few minutes of silence and me deep in my thoughts I heard my computer make a sound telling me I received I mail so I nearly run to my computer and I opened the mail that I got from doctor Davis about the profile of the patients that he was talking about after I read it I was shocked was understand I couldnot believe this is happing to me again but the difference that last time I could not do anything about but now this time I can do something about it , right now I am more determind to make my medican work than ever because I am not lose my second mom because of cancer again not if I can help it , that was my thoughts when I read the patient name : Denise Marie Gray

* * *

Shane point of view

**I can not believe this it has been 7 years 7 sinc I lost my love life the one for me after a week and 5 day after our break up I went to her house to tell her how muck sorry I am and try make her forgive me so we can get back together but I did not find it is like she disspeared from the earth surface , a couple days later I told the label no and of course the label was so mad at me but at the end they get over it not like I care , after that I started to search for Mitche my Mitche I even hired a guy to look for the ways that I can not and after 2 years without any news of her I lost hope about ever finding her at all , now back to reality my life is like hell I started to lose the most important people in my life slowly first my lovelife Mitche and now my mom the woman who gave me and my brothers birth the woman who gave me life the woman who put up with my crap and was always there for me no matter what I do , most people would say that their dad is their hero but not me my mother is my hero , now you may ask me how I started to lose her which bring us back to reality a few weeks ago we discovered that my mom had cancer and that she is at the last level and that it is already too late to take any medican because it wonot work , so now I am sitting with my family in my mom private hospital room with her doctor Davis after he finished telling us the bad news all my family is so sad suddenly I saw the doctor started to smile so big about something I started to wonder what that smile for then after the doctor got all my family attention he started to speak **

**_ I just remembered something but I am not sure if you will go though with it or not**

**_ what is it ? , my mom said**

**_ there is a young famous successful doctor she discovered a medican for people who has cancer specially for people who are in their death bed or they are at last level like you mrs Gray but there is one thing she is not 100% sure that it will work on people **

**_ what do you mean doctor ? , my mom said**

**_ I mean she tested it on animals and it worked so right now she is looking for someone for her to rest her medican on she is looking for someone like you mrs Gray , would you like from me to connect her or not ?**

**Oh my god I can not believe this I can not believe that there are hope that I wonot lose my mom , I hope my mom say yes I do not want to lose my mom ,**

**After a few minutes of silence then my mom said as we all held our breathes waiting to see her answer **

**_ yes doctor Davis I would like from you to connect her right away**

**_ oky then , I have to go for a few minutes then I will be right back .**

**With that the doctor walk out the room now all my family are kinda happy again sinc there are hope , after the doctor come back ion the room with a smile in his face then he said smiling **

**_ I just call her and she was very exicting then I sent her your profile when I was about to leave the office she called me to talk talk about details **

**_ details like what ? , this time my dad said , then the doctor answered him saying**

**_ she wants mrs Gray to travel to England because she can not come because everything she will need to treat mrs Gray is in England **

**_ oky I will go when should I will be there ? , my mom said then I doctor said**

**_ as soon as you can I will let you out the hospital so you can go home to pack then take a plane to England , and before you leave I will give you all the imfortion that you will need **

**_ what is this doctor name ? my mom said , and when the doctor answered I was not expecting that at all**

**_ her name is doctor Mitchelle Marie Torres .**

**Oh my god….**

* * *

**Oky I am so sorry I did not update sooner I just finished my final exams a month ago but I update because there was a problem with the interent it just got fixed .**

**So I am kinda have writer block so if you guys have any ideas pm or write them in a review so it can help me .**

**So I won,t update again until I get at least 3 reviews so I be sure that someone want to read it**

**So please do not forget to review**


End file.
